Mad Games
'''Mad Games '''is the most recent game to be released by MAD Studios. It can be considered to be a sequel to The Mad Murderer. This game was revealed from the description on the mad murderer, that there was a link to this game. Mad Games Mad Games is similar to The Mad Murderer, but is heavily revolving around minigames (classic murder game rounds occur only once every third round). The character morph system is not present, as players play as their avatar. The currency changed from Credits to Coins and Gems. Gamemodes Currently, the gamemodes included inside Mad Games are: * Mad Murderer (Involves a sheriff, a murderer, and innocents, similar to The Mad Murderer, Twisted Murder, and most other Murder games out there.) * Free-For-All (Involves everyone being a murderer and trying to kill each other to claim victory.) * Sheriff Madness (Essentially, this gamemode is Free-For-All, but with guns instead of knives.) * Balloon Hunt (Players aim to pop the most balloons within the time limit, using otherwise harmless knives.) * Tile Smasher (Mad Games version of Spleef.) * Mad Sweeper (Mad Games version of Minesweeper.) * Cat Attack (Players must defend Roblox HQ by defeating a big cat that uses a variety of attacks and has a horrifying screech.) * Juggernaut (Group of sheriffs team up against a single murderer.) * Pumpkin Hunt (Event-exclusive variation of Balloon Hunt.) Maps * Office * Office 2 * Mad Hotel * Mad Carnival * Library * Mountain Castle * Island Castle * Farm House * NOTE: Farm House cant be played in Sheriff Showdown and Free For All Gamemodes due to the map's build. Character Customization Unlike the Mad Murderer and Mad Paintball, there are no characters for the players to spawn as, so they can only use their personal character avatar, akin to Twisted Murderer. Players can purchase in-game accessories with Coins and Rubies, which can (rarely) be collected by winning rounds, buying them with robux, and when you exchange your Loyalty Points to Rubies. These occasionally also appear upon losing a round, but it is rare to receive them. If you are in Free For All or Sheriff Showdown, you will occasionally get more than the usual 1 ruby. It has been possible that you can receive up to 4 rubies during one of these rounds. Accessory categories of Mad Games are: * Knife skins (Changes the knife's appearance whenever given a chance to wield one. Some skins will give it a kill effect.) * Gun skins (Changes the gun's appearance whenever given a chance to wield one. Somehow, in Juggernaut, the higher the tier, the more damge it takes.) * Gear (Tools for the players to play with when they have nothing else to do during the round.) * Auras (Gives your avatar a special effect that surrounds the character.) * Radio skins (if player has purchased the game pass for radio, radio skins change it's texture and/or mesh.) * Radio particles (If player has purchased the game pass for radio, radio particles give your radio a special effect.) Loyalty Program Occasionally, promotional codes are given through Twitter, Facebook and Twitch. Redeeming these codes in the special loyalty program store will reward you with loyalty points (LP), as well as a single tracker point to a counter telling how many codes you have redeemed from which source. The loyalty store sells special knives, guns and auras that cannot be bought from regular shop, using Loyalty Points as currency. Some items are locked until enough tracker points from one of the code distribution sites has been collected. For Facebook/Twitter codes, they are posted everyday, but sometimes not. (twitter is odd while facebook is even) For Twitch Codes, They are posted in the chat room while a video is live. The codes are given by loleris in the chat room. Sometimes there are no codes in the live video, but most times there is. After the live video, the codes are valid for 24 hours (1 day) before the codes expire. The Facebook/Twitter codes expire 24 hours (1 day) or 48 hours (2 days) Soundtrack * The song played during the Mad Studio screen is a segment of https://youtu.be/MwSkC85TDgY?t=1m%7CPegboard Pegboard Nerds - Disconnected Songs played at the end of a round are: * https://youtu.be/WObVFv-C8rQ?t=1m58s%7CSuper Super Mario Bros. 2 (Jack G Quick Extended Remix) * https://youtu.be/qn-X5A0gbMA?t=57s%7COMFG OMFG - I Love You * https://youtu.be/Yzan2KFvBXs?t=40s%7CPEWDIEPIE'S PEWDIEPIE'S SONG! (feat. Dan Bull) (LilDeuceDeuce Remix) * https://youtu.be/AibtyCAhyQE?t=39s%7CThe The Living Tombstone - Die In a Fire (feat. EileMonty & Orko) Trivia *There was once a jumping stanima feature, but loleris removed it in favor of the fans. Game Thumbnails MadGamesThumb1.png MadGamesThumb2.png MadGamesThumb3.png Category:Games